Sophomore Year
by myfriendfiction
Summary: When Tori arrived at Hollywood Arts sophomore year Jade West's life hit another bump in the road. From Jade's journal entries of sophomore year you can delve into the mind of Jade West as you learn about the adventures and challenges she experienced in this interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

_Preceded By Freshman Year_

_After watching each episode of season one of Victorious I was always left with Jade's perspective on my mind, wondering why she was so jealous, why she felt threatened by Tori, and so forth. I was also left developing different scenarios in my mind, like how did Jade move past Beck kissing Tori in the Pilot and how did Beck feel when he discovered Jade had faked the black eye in Stage Fighting. Thus, I took these questions and the answers I developed in my mind and I finally wrote them down. I wanted my stories as realistic as possible so my goal is too put our beloved characters in believable high school experiences, so you will see them go to parties, get their driver's license, and receive the sex talk from their parents. I should also add that Beck does not live in an RV because sadly it is not realistic for a teenage boy to live in a bathroom less air conditioner less rv unsupervised. But you say how can he have special visits from Jade? Well, his room is on the opposite side of the house from his parents room and has sliding glass doors so that Jade can sneak in and out. As a last note, in keeping with fanfiction cannon, which let's face it is part of our own head cannons now, I have included the basic tenets tying our universe together, such as personality aspects and activities are characters take part in. You will know them when you see them. Here's my third story..._

**Sophomore Year**

**Chapter 1**

**Sophomore Year August 2010**

Sophomore year has officially started. We have Sikowitz for improv this year. He still dresses like a blind insane hobo. Our lunch group is still intact. Robbie still has Rex and hasn't been carted off yet by white coats. Cat's hasn't gained any IQ points. Beck's hair still looks like a shampoo commercial. Sinjin is still a creep. Many girls were saddened by the news that Beck and I are still together. So, not much has changed. I am looking forward to ruling over the freshman and even intimidating the upperclassman. I have the good-looking boyfriend, people obey me, and I have and will continue to win roles. May my reign begin!

**New Girl (Pilot) September 2010**

I have never been so angry. This new girl Tori Vega is now attending HA. My first time meeting her did not go well. First off the school was buzzing with excitement that Trina Vega actually had a sister that was oh so talented and had saved the performance night at HA. She was offered an invitation to HA on the spot. When I got to Sikowitz class that girl was touching my boyfriend. I of course called her out on it and Beck told me to chill. I was still mad about it so during improv I poured ice coffee on her head. I knew I could get away with it because in improv doing something surprising is creative. After class Beck called me out on it. I don't see what the problem was, I mean it was ice coffee not hot coffee. Beck told me that I should apologize, if she comes back to school. I said I would try because I figured that she would never come back. He also told me that I have nothing to worry about. Guess what? The next day Tori Vega came back. During improv she kissed Beck! Beck kissed her back! After, I stormed out of the room. Beck caught up with me in the janitor's closet where I was taking my scissors to some rags. We fought it out. I told him that he humiliated me in front of everyone and allowed her to get revenge on me by using him. He said he kissed her because if he didn't she would be even more humiliated as everyone was egging them on and it was improv. The number one rule of improve is to say yes. Saying yes is a rule in improve but Beck didn't need to give me an improv lesson by sticking his tongue down someone's throat. He assured me that there was no tongue and it was a stage kiss that meant nothing. I countered back asking him if he was going to kiss everyone I was mean to, because I said some pretty nasty things to Robbie last week. He knew what he was getting into when we started dating. I warned him. We fought for quite a while. It was the worst fight we've ever had. After everything was said he asked for forgiveness. He told me that I would have to find a way to move past this and it might take some time but he was willing to wait for me. The only other alternative was breaking up and he didn't want that. He didn't think I wanted that either. I didn't want to break up. So, I ended up telling him that I would try to look past this but if he ever did anything like that again I would never forgive him and cut off all of his precious hair.

**Recovery September 2010**

For the past month Beck has tried to get back under my good graces due to "the incident". He bought me a really cool pair of scissors. They're gold and the top part looks like an owl. They have really great sciss. He didn't complain at all when we watched The Scissoring for the second time in a row; the second time was with the director's commentary. He's also randomly showed up with coffee for me. He's been trying to compliment me and say sweet things to me. It sometimes sickens me but he's trying. I'm just not the sweet nothings type. Although it is a little hard to move past "the incident" with Vega hanging out with our group now I am trying because I can tell Beck regrets what he did and loves me. He also told me that Vega's breath wasn't very nice. In return I dragged him into the janitor's closet to give him a kiss that he wouldn't forget for a long time.

**The Bird Scene September 2010**

Today Tori Vega passed the bird scene. I certainly enjoyed watching her attempt and fail at it. But that's over now as she has finally passed. I was actually surprised she passed the scene so soon since she seems so naïve and obedient. Although she did kiss my boyfriend on her second day here so she shouldn't be underestimated. Everyone at HA is so happy for Vega. She's the new "it girl". Everyone, the students and staff, go on and on about how she didn't even have to audition to get into HA. She's even hanging out with our group now. Beck's invited her to eat with us. He says we owe her since I screwed up her first day. I say wasn't a kiss from the hottest guy in school enough. We then got a little distracted because Beck started teasing me because I called him hot. Now the question remains, will the new HA "it" girl live up to the hype? Anyone can sing or act well but can they live up to expectations and succeed at any performance no matter the circumstances? Can they be a true artist? There comes a time when an "it girl" can either sink or swim. Being on top doesn't last long unless you fight for every chance and opportunity and work harder than everyone else. Does Vega have what it takes? I've never been given anything by chance or happenstance. I've had to work hard for everything. It's not that performing doesn't come naturally to me, it does. But because of my personality people don't always see my talent first. My parents have money, especially my father , but in that world performing is frivolous. I've had to fight to even obtain the right to perform so I have to work extra hard so that I can retain the right to perform. No one can say I got a role because of my father, my popularity, or because I was nice to the director. I have gotten every role and A plus because of my talent and because I have worked harder than anyone else. So excuse me if I am a little bitter because someone like Vega waltzes in and is the talk of school. She will flicker out. I will remain.

PS Andre and Robbie signed up for ballet. They did it to meet girls but there was only one girl in class. They had to wear tights and be each other's partner. They hurt themselves. It brightened up my week.

**Health Class September 2010**

Today was that embarrassing day that occurs every year starting in fourth grade. We didn't know today was the day. But it happened today. We didn't know it was happening until the school nurse walked into anatomy class. Today was the day we would be reinformed about puberty and talked to about sex. By the way it's kind of awkward to get the sex talk from a sixty year old woman while sitting next to your boyfriend. Andre, as is his specialty, enjoys making things awkward as well. I caught him winking at Beck and I. I'm pretty sure that Beck kicked him under the lab table. I think I saw Robbie praying. He was probably praying that puberty would hurry up and get to him. Lindsey Rowe looked incredibly bored and she's most likely to be featured on the next 16 and Pregnant so she should really be listening. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the look on Sinjin's face when the nurse started talking about sex. He looked, um, I can't even say it. Let's just say he looked pleased. He is such a creep and pervert. As per every year the nurse tells us that she is only allowed to tell us that sex is a psychological and physiological process but she would tell us a little more. Well, what a hero. What does she expect, a medal? Just step off the ego train and tell us what we need to know. Of course, she still didn't tell us much. Movies, tv, and standup comic routines have taught us more. Adults complain that they don't want the media teaching us about sex but they never actually tell much about it. They even separated the boys and girls at one point in the lesson. For homework we had to fill out a worksheet with pictures of the male and female reproductive system. Beck and I did our homework together. I filled out the female worksheet for both of us and he filled out the worksheet for the male. While we were filling out the worksheets Beck's mom walked in the room and we both instinctively hid our worksheets. All this sex talk in class made things kind of awkward. When Beck walked me home he was going to kiss me like usual but then hesitated, missed and only got half of my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stage Fighting September 2010 **

So I did something bad. Big surprise. Tori and I got assigned a stage fighting project together and I used my awesome stage makeup skills so that everyone would believe that she hit me in the face with a cane. Everyone was super concerned and in shock that sweet as peaches Tori Vega hit me in the face with a cane. My mom came to pick me up from school and Beck came over after. We watched old movies with my head in his lap as he held an ice pack on my eye. Then the next day, Megan Brooks splashed me in the face with water and ruined my make up job. Andre saw that my black eye was running and told Tori. So Beck found out and was pissed because I lied to him and let him believe that I was seriously injured, which he said took a few years off of his life. I asked Beck if he was going to break up with me. He told me that considering that he had kissed Tori in improv he would be a hypocrite if he stayed mad at me. We could be considered even now. I was relieved. Tori took the wrap so I didn't get in trouble by the school. Tori claimed that if she took the wrap maybe I would be nice to her sometime. I don't understand why she would do something nice for me when I was mean to her. That is not how it works. Beck says I shouldn't question it and should just be grateful that the school didn't know the truth. I may have gotten suspended if they found out. I asked Beck if he talked to Tori about the situation. He told me he did not speak with her about it but I'm not so sure I believe him. I suspect that he did speak to Tori and that conversation helped her come to the conclusion to keep quiet about my faking an injury.

I don't know why I did it. I just can't stand that everyone thinks that Tori Vega is so amazing and walks on water. She's part of our group now so I have to constantly be surrounded by her preppy personality. Everyone thinks she's so fantastic but she didn't even know what stage fighting was. She just danced and sang her way into this school and I have worked on perfecting the arts since I was a toddler. She didn't even know that she could sing and dance until a few months ago. I know that it is selfish of me to be jealous that someone else is taking the spotlight but I have worked hard my entire life and know everything possible about performing. When I got to Hollywood Arts I finally got the spotlight. I got the group of friends, even though they are only freaks that I tolerate. I got the boyfriend that everyone else wants, even though I love him for all the things no one else knows about him. I got the leads and solos and praise. My mom is so close to becoming the mom I grew up with again and my dad, although not pleased with my choices, is allowing me to pursue them here at HA. I am just afraid that Tori Vega is going to take all that away from me. Most people are scared of me but Tori actually stood up to me and gave me a taste of my medicine by kissing Beck. If she has the guts to do that what else is she capable of?

**Boring Week (The Birth Week Song) October 2010**

Beck was sick most of the week. His mom made him stay home from school for two days. Tori is like a regular in our group now. She spent the week complaining about buying her talentless sister a birthday present. I actually feel a little bad that Tori is related to Trina. Then again, they probably deserve each other. This week was boring and gross because Sinjin kept trying to eat lunch with me. Cat was busy with Robbie helping his grandmother. All of this has made me a little on edge this week, well more so than usual. For instance, when a freshman transfer walked into anatomy class holding his biology notebook I yelled, "Get your biology outta here." My teacher made me stay after class and told me that I was being harsh to the scared little freshman that was in the wrong class. She claimed that she was giving me a break by not giving me detention. She then gave me Beck's makeup work and told me she was sure that I could catch him up for the test next Tuesday. I usually avoid sick people but I missed Beck and was bored so I visited Beck. (I'm only admitting that in this journal). I brought him crackers and we watched Full House and The Fresh Prince of Belair. Of course, Andre had to ruin everything by writing on the slap that he felt sorry for Beck because I was there taking care of him. I was sitting right next to Beck, so I set the record straight but then Andre tried to kiss ass by saying I was a nice and caring girlfriend. I brought Beck crackers and endangered my immune system by coming over to see Beck. What more do people want? Beck appreciated it.

**Robarazzi October 2010**

Robbie is lucky to be alive. No one watched Robbie's lame vlog so he started to use the lives of others (including me and Beck) to generated interest. It's all Tori fault! As a bonus Robbie did totally humiliate Tori. Those humiliations included pit cream and pimples. There is nothing in this world like the humiliation that comes from puberty. Andre was made to look like a ketchup addict, which is really weird but whatever. I really offended him. Cat was too busy buying stupid products from the Sky Store to notice what was going on. Anyways, as usual Robbie is stupid and took things too far. He should know better than to mess with me. He started a rumor that Beck and I are splitsville. Beck thought it was amusing that people would believe Robbie. I did not find it amusing because I knew it was only a matter of time before girls started hitting on Beck, they were already making eyes at him. Robbie's minions then filmed a private conversation between Beck and I in the wings of the stage. The conversation sounded like we were talking about fooling around. We were not talking about that. Beck wanted us to go to the drama club's party so that we could hang out that night and spend some time together before curfew. I was whining about how I didn't want to go because I had tuna fish for lunch and I didn't shower that morning. It was humiliating. A few of the seniors threw condoms at us. Beck finally got angry about the Robarazzies so we all devised a plan to treat Robbie as he had treated us. Beck and Andre stole Robbie's clothes in gym so Robbie, in a towel, chased them, which led him to Tori and I snapping pictures and taking video. Robbie received his clothes in exchange for quitting his vlog and calling off the Robarrazzies. Now Robbie ruins a successful (among Beverly Hills moms) vlog about low calorie recipes. I think we let him off too easy.

**Tori the Zombie October 2010**

Finally Falling is the sophomore play this year. Beck and Tori got the leads. I play the friend of Tori's character that is more of a frienemy. Oh joy! Everyone expected me to go out for the lead role that Tori got. I didn't. I actually auditioned for the frenemy role because she goes through a higher range of emotions than the lead. I encouraged Beck to try out for the male lead. He wasn't sure that he should because he would have to sing. I helped him with his audition and rehearsing. The hours we spent pouring over the dialogue and songs made Beck feel more confident in the role. I was happy to help him for a change. He ended up being pleased that he had tried out for the male lead. People don't necessarily take Beck's acting seriously because they are too busy thinking about his hair and good looks. Expanding his genres will help people take him more seriously, which is what I know he wants. I wasn't happy watching Tori and Beck play romantic leads and spend time together rehearsing. When Tori got monster makeup stuck on her face for most of the play I could not have been more pleased. I was also infuriated at the same time because her ugly face was ruining Beck's opening night. Beck must be a great actor to be able to pretend to be in love with that face. The cherry on top of the cake was that we got to meet the playwright, which Tori was clueless about! What an amateur!

**Dinner Served with an Agenda October 2010**

Well, we survived another dinner with Beck's parents. After dinner the adults sent us off to watch tv. I was going to go to the dining room to get my sweater but the adults were talking about me and Beck. So I stopped to ease drop. Why do adults talk about you when you're a few rooms over? They felt that Beck and I were too young to be so serious. Beck's dad said that he would have a talk with his son to suggest that we not be exclusive. I heard them agree that Beck was too good for me. I seemed like a troubled girl. I might be smart and talented but I could be trouble. They didn't want to forbid Beck and I from seeing each other because that would make being together more appealing. I was relieved that they didn't want to forbid Beck from seeing me. Honestly, I had always feared that one day Beck would realize that he was too good for me. Hearing Beck's parents say that was overwhelming. Isn't it enough that all the girls at school would love to see us breakup. I believe Beck when he says that he loves me. But Beck seems oblivious to the outside forces that would love to see us breakup. I just hope that I am not the only one invested in defending our relationship. I am not giving him up without a fight, unless he is just not into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stupid Socialites October 2010**

Some annoying blonde socialite, Alyssa Vaughn, is just friends with Beck. They know each other through their parents. Beck's dad cleans the Vaughn's teeth and their family loves the restaurant Beck's mom works at. Beck doesn't understand why I am not ok with that because according to him they are just friends. He thinks that I should trust him and assures me that I have nothing to worry about because he loves me. I'm sure my dad said those same things to my mom. It's not that I think Beck is already cheating on me with her it's just that I am scared that it could happen. I mean she's a rich gorgeous socialite, what do I have to offer? I know what people think about me and Beck. Why is the pretty boy with the dark bitch? They think that Beck could have any girl that he wants. I hear the whispers. I can feel their words even if they don't say it aloud. I know what Beck's parents think even if they don't verbalize it. I know why they throw subtle hints our way, like you shouldn't get to serious or and there's a whole world out there waiting full of opportunities. The paparazzi took pictures of Alyssa and Beck leaving the restaurant Beck's mom works at. Their families were having dinner together. Since everyone at school now knows that Beck is friends with Alyssa Vaughn I get to hear and read their comments about how he is so lucky to know her and should totally dump me for her. I guess I just fear that one day Beck will wake up and agree with everybody else. Beck says that Alyssa isn't interested in him in that way but if any girl sends a guy more than four text messages in a row it says, "I'm texting you so much because I want to be more than friends with you. Otherwise I wouldn't be sending you these lame boring text messages that I am desperately failing at making interesting." So Beck and I are fighting.

**Jade Dumps Beck October 2010**

I broke up with Beck. The words came out of my mouth before I knew I was even saying them. Now that I have had time to cool off and think I regret it. I just didn't want Beck to do the breaking up so I beat him to it. The next day I went to his locker and told him that I was sorry and that I would be cool with us getting back together. He said no and that I don't get to break up with him and change my mind the next day. I replied by saying fine. I then found myself walking around where I passed a broken kite. I don't know why but the broken kite reminded me of me and Beck. We have never flown a kite together. I do not know. I ended up on Tori Vega's doorstep with makeup running down my face asking her to fix the kite and help me get Beck back. Why her? I had a fit of insanity. Truthfully, who else was I going to turn to? Andre is Beck's best guy friend, he would not be on my side or help me. Robbie would probably suggest I just get a puppet and name it Beck. Cat would start talking about fairy tales, cry, and blabber to Beck about how lonely I was without him. So, enter Tori Vega. The girl may be Beck's friend but I can tell she believes in girl code so she wouldn't blabber to Beck about how pathetic I am. She has a compulsive need to fix things and try to get people to like her. Therefore, she wouldn't not be able to help me. So channeling middle school I had her talk to Beck for me. He said I never did anything nice for him, which I am sure holds some truth because that is not my strong point, which he knew about before we started dating. He did drink that can of lemonade by the way. I even made it for him. Anyways, Tori and I went to Beck's house to give him a Rottweiler, because he's always wanted a dog. We sat the dog at the front door and rang the door bell. We hid in the bushes and Beck's dad answered the door. The dog attacked his dad. He had to get stitches. But Beck and I got back together. As a bonus we made out in front of Vega! I should also mention that after Beck got back from the hospital visiting his dad I snuck out of my bedroom to visit Beck. He kept the sliding glass door to his room unlocked because he thought I might be coming back. With all the chaos happening we hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. So we talked and made out, like really made out to the point where it was hard to stop. So I guess the school nurse wasn't lying when she said it was hard to stop. We did stop but I was reminded of something important. I don't want to leave anything to chance or 15% chance or even 3% chance. This means that I want to get on the birth control pill. Now, I just have to get to it. The school nurse did not prepare me for that. They still separate the boys and girls for half of the curriculum in sex ed. Most of my knowledge about sex comes from PG 13 movies and stand up comedy routines. The thought of talking to my mom about it makes me nervous. I don't even want to talk to my mom about where we're spending Thanksgiving or how to clean the oven. Seriously, our oven needs cleaning but I don't know how to clean it and don't want to talk to my mom about it. PS I'm literally talking about an oven not a metaphorical oven. A literal oven that you bake cookies in. A conventional oven. Ok.

I'm kind of freaking out now.

**The Most Wonderful Time of The Year, Halloween! October 2010**

Halloween is my favorite holiday. Judging all the costumes, scaring little kids, horror movies, candy (the chocolate stuff not the lame cheap hard candy), being outside in the dark, the tricks, honoring the dead as was the original beginning of Halloween (not girls in slutty costumes): are my favorite pastimes. This year HA is hosting a Halloween Party. Beck wanted to go as a professional bowler. That boy is lucky he has me because that is one stupid costume. Sometimes I think the hair gel kills off his brain cells. He claims that he doesn't wear hair gel. He calls his product by some other name. I don't know I wasn't really listening I was staring at his hair. I would be so mortified if Beck ever read my journal. Anyway, I told him he should wear a white sheet and that he would be literally nothing. It is a very clever artistic statement and as a bonus all those girls in slutty cat and nurse costumes won't be able to see his face or hair and flirt with him. I am going as Tawny Walker from The Scissoring. Beck agreed but when girls found out that Beck was nothing they all thought he was really deep! Thanks a lot Rex for tweeting that!

**Cheerleaders and Favors (Wifi in the Sky) November 2010**

Beck wasn't answering my phone calls, texts, or emails. I went online and I saw that he was video chatting so I sent him a request. He told me that he was busy doing a homework project with Cat, Tori, and Andre. He had a tiny dog in his lap, one of those small dogs that could easily be mistaken for a rat. Andre informed me that it belonged to Beck's neighbor, a cheerleader. Beck was doing a favor for the cheerleader. Naturally, I wanted to know what kind of favors my boyfriend was doing for a cheerleader. He's not getting any from me so is he getting it from a cheerleader? He invited me to stay and meet the cheerleader. I met the cheerleader. She's nine years old. Beck didn't tell me she was nine. I then proceeded to argue with Beck about how he likes to push my buttons and make me jealous. We ended up making out. Once I recollected my thoughts Beck walked me to my house and we looked around to ensure that Sinjin was gone. Oh yeah, Sinjin video chatted us from the den at my house! What a creep! He told my mother that we were doing a project together and that I told him to wait for me. I informed my mother to call the cops if she sees a Sinjin within five blocks of our house. I think I need a priest to deSinjinize my house.

**1 a.m. November 2010**

Yesterday my dad and I had a fight, the biggest fight we have ever had with each other. I didn't want to go to his wife's grandparents' anniversary party. When he told me I had to go I put on a dress that I knew he hated. He then stomped up to my room and tore apart my closet trying to find something acceptable. The entire time he was ranting about how I was a spoiled brat and it was my mother's fault. I didn't want to go to the party because it involved his wife's family. They think of me as the freaky step daughter and I would have to ride all the way home from Santa Barbra alone with my father as Kelly was staying over. I can't even remember the last time I was alone with my father for more than two minutes. We went to the party and I found a corner to read in. My father told me that he was disgusted that I would read at a family gathering. He was embarrassed that I was his daughter. I informed him that these people weren't my family. They were the family of the second Mrs. West. My father then said he would take me home, to my mom's house so she could deal with me. He dropped me off at my mom's and took off. I then realized that I didn't even have keys since he made me leave the house so soon. Since I was supposed to stay the night at my father's house my mom wasn't even home, she was at her boyfriend's house. To make matters worse it was pouring rain. I did have my cell so I was going to call my mom but that would just cause a fight between her and my dad. So in the pouring rain I started walking to Beck's because he lived close and I knew I wouldn't really have to explain everything or get scolded. It's rather cliché for the teenage girl to climb through her boyfriend's window out of the rain. But I went through the sliding glass door in his room not the window. While it is unlike me to show up on a doorstep and have someone take care of me it was easy letting Beck do so. He was already in bed asleep, as it was midnight. Beck's room and his parent's room, which are across the way from each other via the pool, have sliding glass doors so I cut through the neighbor's yard and when I got to Beck's house all the lights were off so I quietly made my way to Beck's door and called his cell. It vibrated and I knocked lightly on the door. Beck woke up shortly. He wrapped a blanket around me and I briefly and half heartily explained what had happened. He found me some dry clothes to change into and turned around so I could do so. He offered to sleep on the floor and I told him that this wasn't a sitcom so he didn't have to do the cliché gentlemen stuff. We crawled into his small bed and I quickly fell asleep. It felt good to be there with him. I was relieved I had come to him as I didn't want to be anywhere else. When I woke up in the morning Beck wasn't there. He came back after a few minutes and explained that I slept through the alarm and he had quickly gotten up so his mom wouldn't come checking on him. After his mom left for work Beck fixed me something to eat and gave me one of his plaid shirts to wear as I still didn't have a key to my house and I didn't think my mom would be home yet. We walked to the bus stop and went about like it was a normal day. At Beck's locker thanked him for last night which Tori overheard and of course had to ask what Beck helped me with last night. This caught Andre's attention and of course his teenage boy mind went to a sexual place. He thinks his winking is subtle but it is not subtle. Andre is the king of not being subtle when trying to be subtle. I quickly covered saying Beck helped me with our English homework. It was a quick save and the group continued talking about our English homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Manipulating Six Year Olds That Want My Boyfriend November 2010**

People never ask me to babysit their children. I am offended that they never ask. That does not mean that I want to babysit their children. However, I just got home from babysitting. Beck and I had to babysit his next door neighbor. Remember the nine years old cheerleader Alli? Well, she broke her arm at a cheerleading competition so her parents left early this morning and got back late tonight because they had to drive to the competition out of town and pick her up. They asked Beck's family to watch their six year old daughter, Ava, and two year old son Adam. Beck's mom is working and his dad is out of town on business so that meant that Beck had to watch her. Beck and I had plans to hangout but since he had to watch the kid I was prepared to go home. However, he talked me into staying and helping him. According to him I know more stuff about kids since I have a little brother and taking care of two kids is too much for one teenage boy. Well, my brother is still a baby and I only see him like once every other weekend. But I had nothing better to do and we did have a monologue we needed to work on for school so I helped Beck babysit Ava at her house. I figured that since Alli seemed nice enough Ava would be too. I was wrong and have now come to the conclusion that I will no longer be offended when I am not asked to babysit.

This morning Ava seemed like a nice enough kid. I mean sure she likes pink, pigtails, and looks like blonde human sunshine but she's young and doesn't know better. Adam is really quiet and does whatever Ava wants him to do. He is a bit of a cry baby as he would start to cry when he fell down, missed his parents, Ava bossed him around, or when he dropped his cookie. Hopefully he will learn to suck it up soon. The four of us started off the day by walking to the park down the street. We kicked a ball around and Ava seemed to have trouble not kicking it 10 feet away from me but I let that go. We went back to the house and ate lunch. Ava wanted her crust taken off. I thought she should just eat around it but she got all upset and was like,"My mommy always takes the crust off." So Beck told me to just keep her happy and take off the crust. Adam took a nap after, which I had to try to get him to take. Beck said that Adam seems to like me best. I won't argue with that. Beck and I then played Candy Land with Ava, which I have always liked. I won. That was when something surprising happened. Beck went to put the game back in the closet and Ava informed me that I cheated. I informed her that I don't have to cheat to beat a six year old and she started to cry. Beck came back into the room and wanted to know why Ava was crying. I told him what happened and Ava said I was lying. What! Beck thought it was a misunderstanding and we should do something else. So, Ava wanted to play Twister and she wanted me to spin the spinner. Whenever, Beck was turned away she would give me this indignant look. Adam woke up so I got him and we watched some tv and played with play dough. I made some great sculptures including a spider, and Ava took, what was supposed to be a dinosaur she made, and squashed my spider. She acted like it was a game; you know dinosaurs are bigger than spiders so they squash them. But I know it was no game to her. I also have always hated when someone would mess up my play dough sculptures. I remember in preschool I got time out when a kid messed up my sculpture and I threw his against the wall and put play dough down his shirt. He should have got in trouble not me! I also hated it when other kids would scribble on my picture. They just wanted to ruin my picture because mine was better than theirs. Sure, they would claim they were helping me color but they were just scribbling. Mine was a real drawing and it was the best in class! We then played some other games, like duck duck goose and when Ava made me goose she pulled me hair. She claimed it was an accident but she gave me a smirk that made it clear that it was no accident. While we played other games Ava was always trying to make me look bad or do something to make me mad. I figured out what she wanted; Beck. She wanted me out of the picture. She was constantly trying to get rid of me by telling me that Adam needed something inside or in the other room. She was always partners with Beck. We played a game where she and Beck were police partners and she put me in jail. We played house and she and Beck were married and I was the lonely annoying neighbor and Adam was their dog. Having Beck be her husband in the game reeked of desperation. I've totally used that dog trick before though. I will admit that Ava is good at manipulating. She kind of reminds me of myself. I would be impressed if she wasn't making a fool of herself trying to win over my boyfriend. Ava even showed us what she had learned in ballet while she kept her eyes on Beck the entire time. She wanted Beck to help her on the piano even though I'm a much better player, which Beck pointed out. At dinner she spilled her milk and told Beck that I was the one who did it. She never stopped and Beck was completely oblivious.

However, I finally got the upper hand. I was not going to be outdone by a six year old. When Beck wasn't looking I threw her cookie on the floor and asked her why she did that. I also hid her favorite Barbie because she won't discover her Barbie missing until tomorrow. You see if there is one thing that I have learned it is that sometimes the greatest reward takes time to come to fruition. Psychological manipulation is always best when it is not temporary so even if you are not there in person to witness it, the lasting effects will remind the person of who is really in charge. Finally, I informed Ava that there was one thing that would stop her little game of trying to get Beck all to herself, bedtime, because she's six. When we put her to bed Ava sweetly asked me to stay behind, she was always acting all sweet in front of Beck. Ava had one last word to share with me before she went to bed," It may be my bedtime but Beck and I will always be neighbors and I'll be a teenager soon." I informed her that she would be thirteen in seven years and Beck would be a man, 21. He wouldn't be interested in a teenager. Math works both way sweetheart." Once the kids were asleep and Beck and I were working on our Shakespearian monologues for English I informed him of Ava's antics. He felt that if she did have a crush on him it was no big deal since she's only six, she's a sweet kid, and anything she did to bother me would have been an accident as little kids are capable of manipulation. I was being paranoid. Well, Beck thinking that explains that he never met me as a young child because I was already using manipulation by then. He didn't take it seriously at all. The kid was constantly trying to screw me over one minute and then sweetly smile at Beck the next minute. Whatever, I'll let it go as long as we never have to babysit her again. When I went to the "bathroom" I snuck into Ava's room and gave one of her Barbie's a haircut. I used her safety scissors and left them nearby so that she would be framed. Checkmate, Ava.

**Beck's Big Break December 2010**

My boyfriend Beck is going to be in a movie! Okay, so he only had one line but he said it so well! It almost didn't happen because self righteous Tori Vega almost ruined it all. Andre, Cat, Vega, and myself got to be extras. I was pleased to be on a real movie set and to be able to make sure no tarty actresses or extras wanted to get with Beck. That stupid actress Melinda Murry claimed that Beck got his line wrong. Naive Vega called out that prick. Everybody knows that if you don't want to be collateral damage you keep bitchy actresses happy and don't call them out on their mistakes. Vega couldn't keep her mouth shut so Beck got fired. I was furious with her and walked off set to explain how Hollywood works. I could tell Beck was disappointed but of course he never showed it. He claimed I was upset enough for the both of us. Vega ended up making things right by getting Beck his job back. I hope Beck doesn't think he owes her anything.

**Cat's New Boyfriend December 2010**

Cat's new boyfriend, Daniel, was Tori's ex boyfriend. Well, now he is no longer Cat's boyfriend. It was great watching Tori squirm. She pretended like she was fine with Cat dating her ex. She was so jealous, which led to her squirting Cat and Daniel with hot cheese. To make matters worse Tori kissed Daniel. She just can't seem to keep her lips to herself. I think Vega is the first person to screw over the innocent and loyal Cat. Cat punched her in the nose. I wish I had been there to see it.

In other news, never trust Trina. She spent the week getting her feet felt up. She then allowed others to experience ultra smooth feet. I thought it would hurt. It did not. For some reason I found that really disappointing. What we didn't know was that the tiny fish eating our dead skin cells were poisoning us. We ended up sick. I am so going to make Trina pay.

**1 year Anniversary December 2010 **

It's me and Beck's one year anniversary. I can't believe I've had a boyfriend for a year. I was never the type of girl to pray for a boyfriend or that the best looking guy in school would notice I exist. Those things never mattered to me. Yet, here I am celebrating my one year anniversary with the hottest guy in school. Life is certainly full of surprises. To celebrate we went to dinner and a movie. We decided to make each other a gift instead of buying one. I came up with this idea because after the birthday debacle I thought homemade gifts would be better. That way the odds were against both of us as most homemade gifts are lame or unoriginal. Beck gave me this necklace that matches one he has too. It is on a black string and has a washer as the medallion. He happened to come across the washer and thought it would make a good necklace for me because the washer would make it less romantic. He gave it to me so that whenever I feel in doubt about us I can look at it and remember that he loves me. Beck made himself an identical necklace so that everyone will know we are together and can look at it and remember me whenever we are apart. It's really sappy but I like it anyway. I made Beck a picture frame with a picture of us in, in which I am actually smiling. It was a treat since I never smile in pictures. I mean what is there to be happy about in front of an in adamant object that flashes in your eyes.

**Freak the Freak Out January 2011**

Cat and I sang at Karaoke Dokie. We should have won the competition. Instead the owner's talentless daughter and her talentless friend won. They forbid us from ever singing at Karaoke Dokie again. They also flirted with my boyfriend. Revenge was a necessary next step. Unfortunately, we needed Tori's help. The plan was to make Vega look hideous. The boys would stay behind watching Trina (I took Beck's car keys to ensure this). Cat and I bet that anyone could beat Haley and Tara. They were stupid so they would take us up on our challenge. Being the shallow girls they are ensured that they would pick the ugliest person in the room, which was Louise, aka Tori. She got up on stage and within seconds the revelation that Louise was a rouse was apparent. We won. As a cherry on top of our victory a special guest was performing a Karaoke Dokie, Sikowitz. He sang a Ginger Fox song and got soaking wet as part of his act. He is definitely nuts but this is one of the times that we benefit from it. We do not benefit when he takes up an entire class period talking about different ways to eat and drink coconuts. Oh, in case you are wondering whether or not Beck was mad at me for leaving him with Trina, he forgave me; I made it worth his while.

**Rex Dies January 2011**

Rex died. He was murdered by Tori Vega via a wind machine for the school play. Robbie was a mess. Even I felt bad for him. He wanted us to take Rex to the hospital, a real hospital. I felt that Rex's death was an opportunity for Robbie to get over the puppet and move on with his life. He could be a normal, well slightly more so, teenage boy without his hand shoved up a puppet. At the hospital we arranged for Rex to be hooked up to machines and the doctor rigged it so that once Robbie got there Rex would flat line. Robbie said his goodbyes and Rex was declared dead. Suddenly, Rex came back to life. Thanks a lot Vega. She just has to meddle and is such a pushover. The world would be a better place without Rex in it and Robbie would have a better chance at being a few percentage points more normal.

PS: My mom is taking me to the doctor tomorrow. It's my annual checkup but she is also going to ask about putting me on birth control if I want it. I told her that was a good idea. She then gave me her standard sex talk speech about being young and that I should wait as long as possible. If I think I have waited long enough I can probably wait longer. She also told me that she wanted on the pill not so that I would have sex but so that no accidents would happen. She ended her speech by saying that with sex comes great responsibility that falls onto the girl because we're the ones that get pregnant so you have to be absolutely sure before you decide to have sex. When you lose your virginity and from there on out you will breath a sigh of relief every month when you get your period and when you're as much as five hours late you will find yourself praying to God that it will come. Your life will never be the same. My mom's speech made me realize that I want to get on the pill but I still want to wait a little longer before I have sex. I'm not so great at dealing with stress, hence my use of scissors to cut up anything cutable. So dealing with the stress of losing my virginity and having a sex life isn't something I'm ready for quite yet.

**Beck's Sweet Sixteen January 2011**

Beck turned 16 yesterday. His parents invited me and the gang over for dinner and cake. His aunt, uncle, and cousins that live in LA were there as well. I was really nervous about the gift I was giving Beck because Tori told me that Beck didn't appreciate the can of lemonade I got him last birthday. By the way there was lemonade at his birthday party. Tori started bugging me last month about what gift I was going to give Beck. I do want to give Beck a nice gift since he is so good to me. So this year I got him tickets for the play Mice and Men that is being performed at a local playhouse. Mice and Men is one of his favorite books so he should like the play. He seemed very pleased with the gift this year. I could tell because this year he mentioned to people that his girlfriend got him tickets to the play and his little face lit up when he described the play. That did not happen with the lemonade last time. Update: Beck loved the play.

**Jade's Sweet Sixteen February 2011**

I will admit I had a very nice birthday. We had dinner and cake at my mom's house. Then, Beck took me to the cemetery where they were playing the movie Rear Window. He knows what makes this girl happy. It was also extra special because Beck's parents allowed him to drive us there by himself for the first time in the dark. He had to call when we got there and left. The cemetery is only a mile away. I can imagine his mother sitting by the phone waiting for his call. Beck also got me some old flowers from the florist. He said they looked at him very strangely when he specifically asked for old flowers but he did it anyway. They should be really dead in a few days.

PS I got my driver's license. I'm very relieved as the process of learning how to drive was excruciating. My dad tried to teach me. It resulted in him yelling at me a lot. I cut up a lot of stuff after those lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cupid is Stupid But Candy is Good February 2011**

Once again it is Valentine's Day. It's not a surprise since every February 14th is Valentine's Day. Plenty of red and pink decorations decorated the halls of Hollywood Arts. I hate pink. When your one half of the most talked about couples in school everyone wants to know what your plans are for the holiday. I don't do girl talk so don't ask me. If I want you to know I will tell you. My standard response is that my plans are none of your business also do you really think I will be partaking in eating candy hearts that taste like chalk, drawing hearts on my notebooks (hearts do look that, they look like a fist with tubes), or any of that other stupid stuff? Beck and I celebrate in our own way because we are creative and not followers. I am ok with chocolate or sweets and I like to watch flowers die or cut them up. On our first Valentine's Day last year Beck and I watched a horror film. We are continuing that tradition this year. Therefore, Beck and I ate cake while we watched The Omen. He gave me a Venus Fly trap plant, they eat bugs right in front of your eyes! I got Beck a cactus. We're on the same wave length!

**The Diddly Bops February 2011**

Money. Money is why actors take lame or embarrassing jobs. I have now taken an embarrassing disgusting job. Sikowitz rich friend was having a birthday party and the Wagga Fuggles were supposed to perform. The Wagg Fuffles died in a fiery plane crash. Myself and our lunch group agreed to perform for the kids. Creating a song for little kids wasn't easy. We eventually settled on a song about favorite foods. We dressed up in food costumes. I was a giant hamburger. I refused to pick a costume so Tori cornered Beck and made him chose for me. He chose hamburger. It's his favorite food. It was hard to get my boobs in the hamburger. I only did it for the money. Cat, of course enjoyed it, she signed us up for other performances, fat chance. Cat and the desperate fame whore Trina continued on the band of favorite foods until their unprepared selves got them kicked out of their performance by preschoolers. You have o be pretty bad to be not only booed but stormed off of the stage by preschoolers. It was a joy to see all that stuffing come off of them as Andre, and the girl he can apparently never sing without, sang in the background during lunch concert performance week. Now, I have to go Beck and I are babysitting Ben tonight. When I asked if Beck could come over so he could help me babysit my father said no so then I told him that Beck and I already had plans to hang out so I wouldn't be able to babysit unless Beck could come over and help me. My father was staunchly standing by his position. What does he think Beck and I are going to lose our virginity in between watching Barney and cooking macaroni and cheese? It was my father and his wife's anniversary so Kelly assured him that everything would be fine. I have to go pick up Beck now for a night filled with noisy toys and stinky diapers. At least Ben has quit being a fountain of saliva.

**Ben's 1****st**** Birthday Match 2011**

So today was Ben's 1st birthday. I'm glad that he is older now because he slobbers a lot less. I got him a little toy piano and baby drum set. I figure he can drive his parents crazy by repeatedly banging on it and when I am with him we will have something interesting to do. There was a birthday party at my father and Kelly's house. I brought Beck with me, which was nice since I wasn't alone in the sea of Kelly's family and the mothers and babies from their playgroup. My father's family did not show up. They sent their gifts and my grandmother invested in an IRA or something for the baby. They just couldn't make the short drive all the way from Montecito. My father questioned why I had brought my "little boyfriend" to a family function. My response was that I am only genetically related to him and the birthday boy so I don't know what he meant by family function.

The party had a Mickey Mouse theme. Don't even get me started about Mickey Mouse or those Sesame Street characters. They all have speech impediments yet are tasked with teaching the children of America. I'm surprised that there aren't of bunch of kids running around with speech impediments that were not born with them but only acquired them because they were taught to talk by Elmo. I guess you could say that I have watched a lot more baby tv lately since Ben was born. I certainly didn't watch much of that crap when I was a kid. Kelly says that it is very educational programming. Beck says my observations on kids tv is very amusing.

As a kid I spent my days coloring and reading. I was watching the West Wing by 2nd grade not Big Bird. My mom always took me with her places and we spent our time fighting boredom at home. Kelly takes Ben to mommy and me and mommy groups, which sounds stupid. I remember some of the stuff my mom and I did before my dad ruined everything. She didn't work so we spent a lot of time together. We were once in this theatre program for little kids and their moms, we took art classes together, went to the beach and desert, had picnics, watched movies, spent hours practicing my ballet moves, and went around LA collecting flowers and leaves to press for art projects. We would walk around the neighborhood or drive around town and stop when we saw some plant we liked. We would take turns being lookout and the other person would sneakily get the flower or leaf and then race back to cover. These days mom's all about her job, friends, boyfriend, and saying,"No Jade you can't get a tattoo." We never trespass together anymore. I will give my mom credit for one thing. I did learn how to be suspicious and sneak around from her. I didn't have a babysitter growing up. They all quit or when I got a little older and wised up I would refuse to stay with them or play sick so my mom wouldn't leave. I would also do things to manipulate them into quitting. Those Von Trapp kids had nothing on me. So I had to go everywhere with my mother. For instance, my mom would say we were just waiting in the car to buy time before we had to be somewhere or we were going to surprise my dad. We were really spying on him and looking for his mistresses.

**Wok Star March 2011**

I've been writing a play for the past few months. I got this idea in my head and I just couldn't stop writing. I named my play "Well Wishes". It is about a girl who drowns in her own tears after falling into a well. Her father finds her and she is brought back to life. I got the idea from a news story about a kid that fell in a well after being chased by a creepy neighbor trying to kill her. Most of my plays have tragic endings but I decided that I would have the girl look like she was dead and then I would surprise the audience by having her be alive. I was really pleased with what I had written. I used a lot of dark symbolic imagery and the neighbor was a classic creep. I gave it to the play committee at school because there have been a few times when they will put on a school play written by a student. They said that they loved the play but that it was too disturbing to put on at school. I was really hoping to put it on because I would have been the first underclassmen to have my play performed at school. I could invite my father and finally get him off my back about how I was wasting my time at HA. I spent the next two classes held up in the janitor's closet. Beck and everybody found me where Tori suggested that I just find somebody to put up the money. I of course got her to find somebody. The answer to my problem was Mrs. Lee. The catch was that she wanted to add music to my play and have her talentless daughter Daisy be in it. She was a real annoying stage mother. I actually felt bad for the kid. Then, someone came up with a brilliant idea. We can have Mrs. Lee preoccupied so that I can stage the play the way I want it opening night and invite my dad. Believe it or not that person was Cat! The plan worked. My play was performed as intended and my dad actually seemed proud of me and liked the play. I've never seen my dad like much of anything. My mom was also at opening night, which was nerve wrecking since my dad and wife number two were there as well. I can count on one hand the number of times the three of them have been in one room. Luckily, they all stayed in their separate corners and did not say a word to each other. Beck also invited his parents to the play. They sat with my mom. Beck just told me that they were interested in seeing my play but I'm pretty sure he wanted them to come so they could see me do something that wouldn't make me look like the goth loser they think I am. I would have liked Beck to have been there for opening night but I felt better with him at the restaurant because I don't trust anyone else to ensure that the mission was successful. After the play was over I gave Vega her thank you and a hug to top it off. Credit is due where credit is due and Beck was greatly pleased with this. After it was all over Beck, me, my mom, and his parents had cake to celebrate, it wasn't too excruciating.

**Locked Up March 2011**

Spring Break is here. I knew Beck was going to spend the vacation with his family. They were all renting a house in Mexico on the beach. I was going to be alone and bored. My mom has a boyfriend taking up all her time and my dad, well it's not like I'm going to hang out with him. That was until Beck told me that I was going with his family. First, I was mad because he made plans for me. I ended up accepting. I knew it must have taken a lot for Beck's parents to be convinced to allow me to come along. I also didn't want Beck alone on a beach with a bunch of exotic girls or tourists looking for a good time. The trip was then ruined because Beck's aunt found out I was going and wouldn't let me come. Beck told his parents that he refused to come on principle because they said I could come and then let his aunt disinvite me. I was very proud of him. To show my appreciation, since I'm not good with words, I pulled him into the janitor's closet to make out. However, there was a catch. Beck would have to stay with his parent's family friends, The Fitzgerald's, and they have even more strict rules than his parents do. So I would never get to see him. Things had totally backfired. At the last moment, we found out that the rest of our friends were performing at a mountain resort in northern California. I had to ask Vega if I could come. She of course said yes, after I hugged her! The resort was in Yerba, California. Sikowitz was our chaperon. The beds were lumpy, there were only two rooms, and there were rats. The resort was basically dead. Having us perform there was a last ditch effort to attract guests. People from town would come to the resort for dinner. The town people were weird, like Cat's brother weird. Most of them worked at a local mushroom factory. They called Yerba the mushroom capital of California, what an accomplishment! The freaks never shut up about their mushrooms. I hate mushrooms. During the performance on our first night Tori's shoe flew off and hit the sheriff in the eye. He wanted to fine us all. He thought we were tree hugging high school students and planned the entire thing so that we could save some forest that outsiders were upset was going to be cut down to further mushroom production. The fine was $500 dollars apiece, double what we were making by performing there. Long story short, Robbie made things worse but we were able to perform a Michael Jackson number, the sheriff was a fan, the performance went great, and he dropped the fines.

**The Great Ping Pong Scam March 2011**

Vega is now part of the ping pong team. She blackmailed us into letting her join. She is so desperate that she, sweet sally peaches, blackmailed us so that she could be part of a ping pong team that is really a cover for stealing the school's money so that we can eat a fancy tasty expensive dinner. She is that desperate to be part of something and have friends. So Vega got to accompany us to dinner. I did not tell her to bring a dress to wear so she was stuck in her ping pong uniform. That was my revenge for her joining the team. Cat went on and on about lobster potatoes while Sikowitz flirted with the waitress. Beck joked that when he was a famous rich actor he would buy me dinner here in legal and legitimate ways. I whispered back that it wouldn't be nearly as hot as our sketchy way of paying for this dinner now. He also confessed why he, usually the moral one, went along with forming the ping pong team in the first place. My reasoning sounded appealing to him, having a club on our college resumes that we didn't actually have to do the work for and he knew I would find his willingness to go along with our scheme impressive. Dinner was going great until Robbie almost got us all arrested. He ordered a bowl of caviar so we could not afford our bill. He didn't know that caviar was so expensive. He is such an idiot. Anyone over eight years old knows that caviar is expensive. Vega and Andre ended up getting the bill taken care of as the musical performers were absent and disappointed costumers needed to hear something pretty while they ate. So Tori and Andre sang in exchange for our excess bill being forgiven. So, Tori saved the day, in my dress. Fanfreakingtastic!

PS Beck said he really liked the dress on me and we had an intense make out session in the car before heading home.

**Hockey March 2011**

Well, I guess there is one decent thing to come out of Canada. Hockey. Beck too. Hockey is a violent sport and not something played by wimps. I went to Beck's house earlier today and he was still watching a hockey game with his dad. He just had to wait until it was over before he could hang out with me. I wasn't going to hang out with his mother so I sat next to Beck waiting for it to be over. The players broke out into a fight. More players joined in on the fight instead of trying to stop it. They fight on ice in skates which makes it even more dangerous. It was awesome. To conclude, hockey should be more popular in America. When the hockey game ended Beck and I went swimming in his family's pool. We ate dinner with them too. After dinner Beck and I were helping his mom clean up the kitchen. Beck's dad asked him to help him with something outside. Turns out it was a total set up. Beck's mom basically gave me the sex talk. She opened the lecture with,"It's nice that you and Beck have been together for so long, especially since you're so young. You two seem quite close. I don't want to over step my boundaries here or embarrass you but I just wanted to say that….." What followed was a lot of words like waiting, patience, being prepared, being safe, waiting until after high school or better yet after college, unplanned pregnancy happens all the time, and waiting makes things even more special. I think the winner was when Mrs. Oliver told me that the prospect of making love may be exciting but after you begin making love that excitement dies down so that's why waiting is best." It was rather awkward and it was a good thing that I was drying the dishes because I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Oliver would have dropped a glass or too. I could see the sweat forming on her brow line. Good thing she hadn't noticed the hickey on my shoulder hiding under my shirt or the one almost gone on Beck's shoulder. Luckily, Beck and his dad walked in and Beck walked me home. Once we were outside I informed Beck of his mother's talk with me or to me. Turns out Beck's dad had given him an abbreviated version. It included things like, "You have enough to worry about and sex just adds to more worry. Your young and fertile you will therefore get pregnant so wait. Just please be safe you can buy condoms at just about any store but try to wait until after graduation but not like prom night or the night of graduation because a lot of girls get pregnant on those nights and it will change your life forever." After rehashing our horror stories I informed Beck that I told his mother that we weren't interested in making love, just having sex. Beck looked as though he may pass out so I told him I was kidding and said nothing other than ok to his mother.

**The Wood April 2011**

We had a chance at fame. It blew up in our face. Basically the producers of a new reality show called "The Wood" wanted to document the lives of high school students living in Hollywood. Fame hungry Trina of course was vying for a spot. Eager Tori and always looking for a good time Andre were more than willing to audition. Beck and I weren't interested in the being reality stars, we are serious about acting, not willing to be this month's flavor. However, we are not stupid. We know it can take decades and turning your back on your dignity and pride before you make it in show business. Can you blame us for being willing to take part in a realty show that could jumpstart our careers and cut down on the starving artist part of our lives? Well, Andre, Beck, Tori, and I were cast. When we sat down to watch our advanced copy of the pilot we were in for a surprise. The producers made it look like Tori and Beck were having a secret affair. Before I was informed of this plot manipulation I attacked Tori. I was saving Beck for later. A competition emerged between the boys and Tori and I to see who could create the most drama. Why were we willing to forgo our dignity and give the producers the scandal they wanted? Well, I guess we got caught up in the challenge the producers presented us and the twisted logic that we were improvising. When Tori and I upped the ante but broke the wrong car Lane put an end to our reality stardom. The episodes we filmed before Lane pulled the plug will never air. Northridge high students took our places. I think it worked out for the best because I actually started to work with Tori and that is disgusting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Scissoring House April 2011**

In honor of Well Wishes going well and Beck now having full reign of the car he got for his sixteenth birthday Beck told me he wanted to take me somewhere special. Beck took me to the house where they shot the exterior shots for the movie, The Scissoring. We snuck into the backyard and just soaked up its awesomeness in the dark LA night. Man, I love that movie! I will admit it was pretty special. We totally made out in the backyard. I was very grateful. Afterwards, we "parked" and made out some more. It was once again pretty intense. I brought up the idea that maybe we should do other stuff, not sex, but other stuff. We made out some more but neither of us made a move to do other stuff.

PS Beck and I decided that we don't want to do any of that other stuff. I was thinking about it but I decided that it will take away from when we actually do have sex. Losing our virginity won't be as big of a deal if we partake in other activities. Beck agreed.

**My Night In April 2011**

Beck is having a guys night with Andre. Robbie and Rex are also attending! Usually Beck and I hang out together on Friday night. Beck told me that he and the guys are just going to hang out at his house. He told me that he would rather be spending time with me. But then Andre commented on the slap that Beck loves guy night. Whatever. Beck can have a guy's night once in a while. But trust me that he can have a much more enjoyable time with me, if you get my drift. I am sickened by the fact that I have absolutely nothing better to do than update my journal. I guess I should be having a girl's night. Just the thought of that makes me want to slam my finger in a car door. I just don't like people. Cat, who for some reason I hang out with, is visiting her uncle and uncle in San Francisco. My mother is on a date. I'm just trying to keep myself occupied and not text Beck for the seventh time tonight. I do wonder what he is doing. I mean when guys get together they chase girls and stuff. Andre would just love if Beck were single so that they could pick up girls together. Ok, I am driving myself crazier than that time that Cat ate half a box of fruit loops. I can have a good time without Beck. I'm going to go watch The Scissoring and the dvd's special features.

**A Film By Dale Squires April 2011**

We got to be part of a short film that Dale Squires is directing. The script was a one act play that my boyfriend Beck wrote earlier this year. I, of course, got the starring role, which was also the juiciest role. Beck said that my character was inspired by me in some ways, not the murdering part! I'm his muse! I was so excited to be part of the film and work with Dale Squires but then Dale Squires ruined it all. We had to do all of the work without him and then he took all of the credit! I expressed some very creative negative comments on his blog but he deleted them all. Anyways, me, Tori, Cat, and Andre launched a plan to get revenge on Dale Squires using Andre's aunt. He ended up giving us credit on national t.v. so we had to sit in an audience filled with Canadians and tourists for nothing. Our revenge plan continued because Andre's aunt didn't understand our signal to call the thing off. I even felt bad since Dale gave us credit. I mean it is expected for Hollywood big wigs to take credit from the little people so it means something when they recant.

**Sleep Over At Sikowitz April 2011**

Yesterday we all had a sleep over at Sikowitz house. I was very excited for that. Who wouldn't want to see where that lunatic lives? Beck and I went to a junk store to find some costumes. I had a good time teasing him about what he was going to do if it ended up being me and him left. How was he going to get me out of character? I also made him promise that if it ended up being him and some other person, especially Vega, he would stop at nothing to win. This worked out well when my hand got burned. I was so relieved when Beck stayed in character because I would have been furious if Vega had won. Of course, Vega did go on to win because Beck forgot to stay in character when he woke up that morning. I was not thrilled that they spent the night together alone but Beck reassured me that friendly British man didn't get to friendly. He brought me a donut and coffee and we spent the next few hours watching a movie. My mom went to the grocery store to buy me some ice cream. Since I was a little kid my mom always got me ice cream whenever I was hurt so she says that she owes me some ice cream due to my burn. Beck told me that he'll take me somewhere special tonight.

PS: Beck took me to the graveyard tonight! I was very pleased. We soaked up the creepy old graveyard filled with the dead dreams and failures of its dead occupants. Beck and I also talked some. I told Beck I got on the pill a few months ago. I told him that I wasn't quite ready yet but I think I might be soon.

**To Do It Or Not To Do It May 2011**

I guess I should rewind first. Things first started progressing sexually when Beck got his driver's license and continued when I got mine. Both of us having a car and not having our parents, namely Beck's, track our whereabouts minute by minute sealed the deal. As time went on and every make out session progressed to dry humping the question became when to have sex, not if. Beck and I talked about it. We definitely didn't want to be sixteen and pregnant. We also knew once we did it once we would want to do it again and since we are teenagers living under our parent's roof we would have to sneak around. I was also slightly concerned that what happened to Sylvia Plath in The Bell Jar would happen to me. It was cool to read about it happening to someone but I wouldn't want it to happen to me. The irrational girl part of me didn't want Beck to find it somewhere else since he wasn't getting it from me. I had heard the whispers that I must put out if he was dating a bitch like me. Beck had girls drooling all over him so I may have thrown myself at him a few times. The first time was when this Meredith girl was in a stupid play with Beck and then again when Tori started going to Hollywood Arts. That is what led Beck and I to have a talk about when we would have sex. It disgusts me that I pulled such a dumb desperate girl move. Beck knows me so well that he knew I wasn't thinking clearly when I threw myself at him. He did however accuse me of giving him whiplash with my lets do it one day and my red flag lets stop right there the next day behavior. I'm already on the pill so being sixteen and pregnant is taken care of. I always had severe cramps and that combined with mood swings made me extra bitchy at that time of the month so my mom took me to the doctor and I got on the pill. I think my already committed relationship with Beck was also a big deciding factor for mom. My mom let me know that she doesn't want me to be sixteen and pregnant so that better not happen now. My father would have a heart attack if that ever happened and I would never see the light of day again. She also once again gave me the sex talk, or her abbreviated I'd rather not be talking about this but I have to, version. According to my mother I should only be having safe sex so I don't get knocked up and ruin my life or get some gross disease. My parents own wedding had been a shot gun wedding. My mother at twenty four had gotten pregnant with me. Even though she never said it I know that my surprise existence had forced her to jump into the role of wife and stay at home mom as the West's and my mother's family would have nothing less. Her goals for the future and her career were put on hold. I hate children and honestly I don't think I ever plan on bringing any slobbering spawns into the world. My mother also stated she didn't think I was having sex yet and that it was probably unrealistic that I would wait until after high school. She also said at least Beck was a nice boy, just don't get pregnant, don't get caught, don't let your dad find out, and don't let your grandmothers find out! It may sound old fashioned but giving a boy your virginity is a symbol that you have given him every last piece of you. He should have to work for it and prove himself. Her final word of advice was don't rush into anything because the faster you go in a relationship, especially when you're young, the less exciting and special moments you have to save for later. Once all new territory is already explored you have to settle into routine and figure out how to make that keep your relationship alive and not allow your relationship to get mundane and you don't want to be too young when that happens. The last pieces of advice my mother gave me are the reason Beck and I waited so long. Beck and I happened to start a relationship when we were young and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. I've seen enough sitcoms about middle aged married people to know that once everything new between two people is gone new challenges arise and I don't want to face them in high school just because Beck and I started dating when we were so fourteen. So when will Beck and I have sex? I don't know. I do know that it will happen. I know it will be safe sex. I know that it will be with the right person. So, it will happen when we really can't hold back anymore and when we are ready to take a step that will change our lives forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Survival of the Hottest May 2011**

A heat wave is currently boiling Los Angeles. Everyone was sweating, except me because that's gross and I don't do that. We all decided to go to Venice Beach so we could cool off. Beck borrowed his family's truck and rv so that we could all go to the beach. A giant rv parked next to us. Unfortunately we all got trapped inside. The air conditioner only works when the truck is running. Cat was the only one of us outside but she saw cute boys and abandoned us. It was so hot that even I was sweating. It may have made me freak out a little bit, just a little. Robbie drank fish water. He then threw it up in Trina's bag. Trina was the only one with water and she hid it from us. By the time we found out there was only a capful left and we all had to share. However, Robbie stole it all so Beck and I got nothing. Tori had a tiny oscillating fan. It ran out of batteries in about two minutes. But they were two glorious minutes. We were all weak, desperate, and going crazy. Robbie probably didn't have long to live since he is the weakest. During the first verse of "Make it Shine" Cat opened the door. We were all so out of it that we hadn't noticed that they gigantic rv had left. We were free at last!

**Fight Time May 2011**

Beck and I were arguing. We were arguing about a plethora of little things. The fight started when I told him to decide where he wanted to eat dinner and he told me that I could choose. I told him that I wanted him to choose. He said he didn't care so I should choose. I asked him why he wanted me to choose so badly. He claimed it was easier to have me choose because then I wouldn't be upset with his choice. Well, that statement caused a full out fight. We were then arguing about who was more ridiculous. All of a sudden out of nowhere we started making out. I don't know where that came from. The fight was over. I'm going to go call Beck now.

**Prom Wreaker May 2011**

Beck is in stupid Canada so I have nothing to do. He is in Canada because his grandmother died and I didn't know what to say to him nor did I want to burden him with my problems. When he told me that his Grandmother died I could only pat him on the back like we were two "bros". I'm not good at comforting stuff. He can go to his mother for comfort. He better go to his mother for comfort and not elsewhere. Anyways, I spent tonight ruining Tori's prome. HA doesn't have a prom so Vega felt the need to create one allowing every grade to attend. Since it is the end of the year and finals are coming up the deadline for school events was Friday. My performance of the play I wrote, Clowns Don't Bounce, was scheduled for Friday. So Vega got to schedule the prom for Friday night and my performance got canceled. We're at this school to perform so you take away my performance! According to the school a prom for all students is more beneficial than a performance that only a few students will attend and is more likely to cause a lawsuit. By the way Vega's prom is being called a prome because it's more special that way. Prome sounds even more stupid than a prom. So, I sabotaged the band, showed horror film footage, and hired a dancing man baby. Cat had a birthday party last year where her parents hired the man baby to dance. His diaper is not secure enough and he is a large short man with a hairy chest wearing a diaper. He comes with his own little person. Cat's parents made the man baby leave about 30 seconds into his performance, after their initial shock wore off. I don't know what they were expecting but it wasn't him. Hiring the man baby may have back fired because he won prome king and I won prome queen thanks to Vega trying to sabotage my sabotage. He carried me off. I kicked him in his sagging diaper.

**Tori Gets Stuck May 2011**

Vega got the lead in Steamboat Suzy. It is a musical about the first female steamboat captain. I really wanted the role. The reason I didn't get the lead in the play was that they couldn't imagine me as sweet Suzy. Ever heard of typecasting, because I learned about it at this school! I may have misplaced some of Tori's blood and sent her some flowers that she is allergic too. I also redid the stitching in Suzy's dress so that it would be too big for Vega to wear. She had to use clips so that it wouldn't fall off during her performance. Everyone was confused as to how her dress fit one day and was huge the next. Now anorexia rumors are spreading. Vega got 3/4ths done with the play when she couldn't go on. I was willing to finish the play. Sikowitz wouldn't allow me to take over due to my sabotage so he took over. Thanks to my handiwork the dress fit him well. He still looked ridiculous, a bearded man in a dress. I didn't tell Beck about any of this and was avoiding his phone calls. Beck, of course, ended up finding out about what I had been up to while he was away. He did not find out about me misplacing the blood, no one but myself knows about that. That was the hospitals fault. They shouldn't just leave blood lying around. He admonished me for my potentially dangerous behavior and reminded me that when I had the urge to destroy someone I was supposed to come to him so he could talk me down. I felt bad that he had to deal with all of this so I made him chocolate chip cookies because I remembered he said that his grandma use to bake them. I'm sure mine weren't as good but he seemed pleased with the gesture. He told me I would have made a great Steamboat Suzy.

**The First Barbeque of the Season or I Wish I Could Barbeque These People May 2011**

My dad had a "barbeque" at the house for his coworkers and their families. By "barbeque" remember that this is California and Los Angeles, well Beverly Hills, at that, so there were salads, wraps, sushi, and eight different kinds of water. There were gourmet burgers grilled by a professional griller. My dad said I had to attend but it was the last thing I wanted to do and I already had plans with Beck. My dad implored me to take out my piercings so I threatened not to come at all, it was not his weekend anyway. He dropped that issue and said I had to attend and could leave a little early but could bring "that boy I spend all my time with". So Beck had to suffer along with me. Business talk and trophy wives going on about tennis lessons filled the warm summer air. One trophy wife, in particular, literally pinched Beck's cheeks. Another, one made eyes at him and offered him a job cleaning her pool. I would have liked to throw some of these people in a pool. Beck joked that it was nice to know he had options so that when he was a struggling actor one day he could always pay the bills by cleaning pools. I told him waiter would suit him much better. The only redeeming part of the party was that Beck was there and we spent our time making fun of the vapid attendees. We had to eat at the kids table, which was probably better than the adults table where they made the usual small talk about the economy, OJ Simpson, golfing, and their latest trip to Santa Barbara. I swear these people cannot go one function without bringing up OJ Simpson. It was like twenty years ago, get over it. The only downside to the kids table is that the kids are messy eaters. I tried to correct them on their lack of manners but Beck said I should have been gentler. They're kids and cannot help it. Beck and I left early to go to the "mall". That's what I told my dad anyway. If he knew anything about me he would know that I try to avoid the mall. When we made our exit Beck confusedly asked me if we were really going to the mall. I just rolled my eyes. We drove to the Shake Shack to get shakes and then drove to our spot in the desert. Since I'm a good girlfriend I let him unhook my bra and feel me up properly for the first time. Well, I unhooked it and did that girl trick where you take it off without taking off your shirt. That way he got the message. You see Beck's tried to unhook my bra a few times but he always quickly gave up. I think he didn't want me to notice he was having trouble unhooking it so he would stop and then try again a few days or weeks later. I thought it was time. He even told me I was a really good girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**School Days are Over June 2011**

The end of the year sophomore class field trip was dinner theatre last Friday. The dinner theatre was great. The performers include the guests into their performance a lot so they made fun of Sikowitz and Robbie a lot. Robbie was holding back tears. The food was great. I really liked the dessert. That being said the performers must have like no dignity left. I'm sure they all had dreams of stardom and are now performing in dinner theatre. As I sat eating dinner I looked around me and guessed which members of my class would one day be performers here. Today was the last day of school. Finals weren't too bad. We all crammed for anatomy and Algebra II. The rest of the finals were a cake walk and most of them were projects that had been due sometime within the last month. I'm glad the school year is over. Due to budget cuts there won't be a summer play and there are only a few workshops. I'm taking a costume design class and Beck and I signed up for a SAT prep class that starts a few weeks before junior year starts. Other than that I have a lot of reading to do for AP English next semester. Beck and I are also spending the summer doing SAT prep. I have mapped out an entire study plan for us to do in three weeks. We will study reading on Mondays and math on Thursdays. On Wednesdays we study vocabulary and every other Thursday we will practice writing.

**The First Time June 2011**

Beck and I had sex. I have no regrets. It happened yesterday morning. I figured it was a good way to start the week. How many people can say they lost their virginity on a Monday morning? It was also lightly raining, which doesn't happen a lot in Los Angeles. I thought the rain added a nice touch. We talked about it before, waited, we were safe, we couldn't really wait any longer, and we were ready. We had decided that we were ready and would have sex in the very near future. We were prepared and didn't want to plan it down to the hour or anything. We also didn't want to lose our V card in the car, like had almost happened a few times. We sort of had an unspoken agreement that it would happen this summer. We are not supposed to be alone in our houses together but we often ignore that rule because otherwise we would never see each other. School has been out for summer for a week and I went over to Beck's house. We have this summer tradition where I go over to his house in the morning when his parents leave for work sometimes. Usually, I come over after I have babysat my brother when Kelly goes to yoga early in the morning and Beck was awake early too because he was mowing the neighbor's yard. I go to his house usually because his parents are more likely to come home unexpectedly. If this were to happen, it only has once, I hide in the closet. This wasn't one of those mornings. I just woke up early and texted Beck to see if he was awake. I came over and we started watching a movie (The Big Sleep with Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall), started making out, and we ended up having sex. Beck asked me like a million times if I was sure and if I was ok. I was nervous but at the same time I felt so sure that it was right. I could tell Beck was nervous too, which made me feel good to know that we both took it seriously and that we are in this together. Beck was really scared of hurting me. I told him it was unavoidable and unfair that it hurts girls to lose their virginity but not guys. It hurt, like badly and awkwardly bad, but it turned into a good kind of pain, I guess you could say. It felt bad and good at the same time. I think all of the stuff that's supposed to happen occurred so way to go us. Afterwards we just laid in each other's arms for a while. Beck would occasionally ask me if I was ok and we eventually nodded off. When we woke up it was kind of awkward, which is silly because we had just participated in the most intimate act together. We got dressed without letting our eyes wander, Beck fixed us a snack, and we finished the movie, we had paused it earlier. Every once in a while he would interject to ask me if I was o.k. It was getting close to the time when Beck's mom would be coming home so Beck walked me home. We ended our time together at my front door. We kissed goodbye, exchanged I love you's, promised each other that we had no regrets, and proclaimed that we would miss each other (which is ridiculous since we will see each other tomorrow but I think we both felt like it needed saying). Beck called me about 30 minutes ago to say good night. He asked me if I was ok again and we made plans for the rest of the week. I hope that no matter what happens I always remember this feeling. The feeling of having a sweet boyfriend and knowing that I may frustrate him from time to time but I can also give him butterflies. I hope I remember that I am capable of letting go and being nervous in front of the boy I love. To conclude, losing your "scared gift" is an event filled with oxymorons. It feels good and bad. It is awkward yet filled with a feeling that is definitely the opposite of awkward. It makes you unbelievably nervous but unbelievably certain. It is gross but beautiful. It finds Beck Oliver to be nervous and scared and Jade West to show vulnerability. It also leaves Jade West finding a smile on her face. Seriously, at dinner my mother asked me what I was smiling about. I told her I just liked the food. I don't think she believed me.

**Beck Falls for Tori June 2011**

Vega is most definitely a wimp. I guess that is not surprising but now everyone knows it. Vega got a job as a stunt double. She got the role because she lied on her resume. Everyone lies on a resume. Vega sure did pay for it. The drama club had a meeting the other day to discuss what plays we should put on next school year. Afterward, our usual group stayed behind with Sikowitz and Vega used our time to complain about her dilemma. Her job was to use her special skills to fall of a chair and through the balcony railing several feet below. She was to fall on an air sack. Vega couldn't do it. We all headed down to the studio for moral support. I was there to watch Vega fail. She ended up falling, except for the fact that it wasn't her. Beck fell for Vega. I now realize how that sounds so let me explain. Cat used the sewing skills she was developing in the costume workshop at school to create a dress identical to Tori's dress. Beck put on the dress, a wig, and sunglasses. He did the stunt for Tori. It was Cat's idea. Beck claimed he did it to help a friend, gain experience doing a stunt, and he says at one point all great male actors wear a dress for a role. He also explained that whenever Cat has a surprising idea that makes logical sense it should be indulged. Maybe then she would be encouraged to get more logical ideas. Anyways, when "Tori" was doing the stunt I thought something seemed off and that her legs looked familiar. Now we know it was Beck making the very adult stage hands swoon. Perverts. Tori finally did the stunt for real courtesy of me pushing her off a ledge. Dreams do come true!

**Ice Cream for Kesha July 2011**

I now hate ice cream. Those people I hang out with wanted to win a contest. If you found all of the letters spelling Kesha, found in ice cream, you win a Kesha contest, and she performs a private concert. Only the people that help find the letter get to come, voiced Vega. It's summer so it was either help win the contest or get stuck babysitting my brother or sit around Beck's house with his mother's judging stare. The ice cream started to remind me of my childhood. When my dad first moved out he promised to come by the house and take me out for ice cream. He showed up but he and my mother started fighting. I was sitting upstairs in my room. After fighting for half an hour my father left. He never even said hi to me. My mother never even apologized on his behalf. I got no ice cream. I broke things with a hammer. It became my favorite toy. After mountain loads of ice cream we found all the letters. Robbie got hurt and humiliated. The concert was pretty cool. Kesha thought Trina was embarrassingly desperate and puts on a decent show.

**Hell Beach July 2011**

I just got back from the beach. I am red all over. A dolphin tried to harm me. In case the picture isn't clear enough I am never going to the beach again. Beck wanted to go to the beach. He was all, "Jade its summer and we live in California we should go to the beach." I have never been a fan of the beach. Now I hate the beach more than I hate Tori and Sinjin combined. Well, maybe not as much as I hate both combined, because I hate them a lot. I don't know. I hate the beach! Beck picked a less popular beach to go to because I really hate crowded beaches, so it was a long car ride to the beach. The seagulls kept eyeing my sandwich and four girls said hi to Beck. When we went in the ocean a dolphin, as Beck puts it was just being friendly. Well, I am not friendly. If the dolphin wanted to be friendly it should have stayed far away from me with its dolphin friends. I ran out of the ocean as fast as possible. I'll admit I was pretty upset. There may have been a few tears. Beck admitted it wasn't the best beach trip and said the next one will be better. Yeah right, I am never going to the beach again. It's easy for Beck to say the trip wasn't so bad. He got to see his girlfriend in a bikini and comfort her after she was attacked by a dolphin. To top it all off, I am extremely sunburned. Beck says I should reapply sunscreen ever hour. He should know I never do anything anyone tells me to do. It's stupid that they don't make sunscreen that lasts longer.

PS: It has been a couple of days since the beach trip. Beck and I were hanging out at my house and Beck wanted to have sex. I don't want to have sex when I'm sun burnt. He told me he would be gentle. I don't care about that. I'm all pink and peeling and don't feel it doing it.

**When Revenge, Pandas, &Jacuzzis Meet at a Hollywood Party (IPartywithVictorious)July 2011**

I just got home from a party at Kenan Thompson's house. Andre's uncle sold him the house. Andre met Kenan and he said Andre could have a party at his house. I don't know why an actor would want a teenage party to be thrown in his mansion. Andre informed us that Kenan felt it would help him keep his street cred and he hadn't moved in much of his stuff yet anyway. Andre planned a small party but of course word got out and an enormous party formed. It was a rather eventful party. Kenan Thompson even showed up and some weirdo showed up in a panda suit. LA. I swear. Of course, Sinjin was also there and some Northridge girls came uninvited so it wasn't all good. Revenge was had so that's a plus.

It turned out, that Tori and the ICarly girl from Seattle were dating the same guy. So they broadcasted a live web show to humiliate him. He was humiliated. However, I feel strange that I was not needed. I always assumed if someone needed to be humiliated or revenge acted upon them I would be the go to person. Revenge and humiliation were had and I was not a part of it. Anyways, while the revenge and humiliation was being dueled out I was with Beck in the Jacuzzi. I like to pretend that witches are turning me into soup. That thought makes me nostalgic. When I was in third grade I wrote a story about three witches that use a Jacuzzi to turn a little blonde girl into soup. That also brings back bad memories because I had to see the guidance counselor because she was concerned about me due to my story. She called my parents into a meeting and then they had a huge fight when we got home and didn't stop until I took my favorite hammer to a dinner plate.

Back to the Jacuzzi, might I add that we were not alone? Sikowitz and some other grown man were in the Jacuzzi as well. They were in there the entire time we were. Sikowitz was trying his hardest to scare Beck, who is unscareable. I mean if Beck were easily scared would I be dating him? Seriously, I would not date a wuss. Also, many people think I'm scary and Beck not being scared of me is what made me give him a chance in the first place. Sikowitz never succeed in scaring my boyfriend but he did scare me. Thanks a lot Sikowitz. Sarcasm intended. We played some good improv games until Sinjin ruined our games by falling into the water. Then I had to hear him choking on the water he swallowed for like five minutes. Jacuzzi time was then over. Beck and I changed back into our regular clothes but not before we had sex in the changing room. Where else are we supposed to do it? Cars, parties, and a (quickie before we have to start our homework when school starts) are our best options. I ended up throwing on Beck's flannel shirt because I felt that we needed to hurry up and join the rest of the party before anyone came looking for us. I joined in on some karaoke, heard all about the revenge/humiliation fest I had missed out on, listened to Sikowitz (why is he even at a teen party)tell a story about when he got hit in the head with a coconut while climbing a coconut tree, and then I went home. Overall, I had an alright time.

**Good Bye Summer August 2011**

There are a lot of things I hate about summer: the sun, sunburns, the smell of sunscreen, people wearing ill fitting bathing suits, barbeques, and did I mention the sun because I really hate the sun. I also hate girls with the name Summer. Beck posted a status on the slap saying, "Goodbye summer I'll miss you". He meant the season not a dumb blonde beach bunny whose future profession is stripper. Let's move on shall we. This summer was pretty nice. Beck and I continued are tradition of spending Tuesday and Thursday mornings together alone unbeknownst to our parents. Knock on wood, we still haven't gotten caught. The ante has now been upped because we started having sex. FYI summer is the perfect time to lose your virginity. I mean how are you supposed to concentrate on graphing linear equations and mapping out the countries in WWII if…. the mapping out of bodies is also occurring and graphing the responses in your mind for future reference. In the beginning of summer things were a bit awkward, like after when you're getting dressed you feel self conscious and turn your head away when the other person is getting dressed. It's ridiculous because minutes earlier you were doing the horizontal tango. It wasn't until like the third time that each of us snuck a peak. But by the end of summer it doesn't matter and any shyness goes out the window. Also, in the beginning of summer you'll think things were enjoyable but by the end of summer you really have things figured out and you realize that in the beginning of summer you were amateurs. By the end of summer you will also have mastered being able to do it anywhere, your bed, a chair, against a wall (we high fived after that one, he had been on vacation for five days with his family), in a car (wear a skirt), in a changing room at a famous actor's house, etc. You will also learn how to have a satisfying sexual experience no matter the constraints, such as time, energy, or location. You need to be fast and quiet because you're at a party done. If you're tired and don't feel like exerting a lot of energy you can still get the job done. Want to take your time but rip each other's close off at the same time, check. Basically, Beck and I are doing well in the sex department.

_Thanks for reading. Junior year is coming next. Please review this story and my previous story Freshman Year so that I know whether or not my stories are mediocre,interesting, or atrocious. _


End file.
